Various lancing devices are known for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site for obtaining a sample of blood or other body fluids. In general, a typical lancing device includes a housing containing a lancet connected to a spring-driven drive mechanism, a cocking mechanism for arming or energizing the drive-spring, and a trigger mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism to complete the lancing operation.
In order to encourage compliance with a prescribed sampling regimen, for example as in blood glucose sampling by diabetics, it is desirable to minimize the pain and discomfort resulting from the lancing procedure. To date, efforts to minimize pain from lancing have largely focused on controlling the depth of penetration into the subject's skin at the lancing site. For example, many lancing devices include a depth-control mechanism for varying the depth of penetration, either by adjusting the distance of travel of the lancet tip, or by adjusting the position of an endcap through which the lancet protrudes during the lancing operation.
Advances in lancing device technology have, to some extent, reduced the pain associated with the lancing process. However, further improvement in reducing pain and discomfort associated with the lancing process is a continuing need. It is to an improved lancing device meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.